Just One
by The Queen's General
Summary: When a monster hunt goes wrong will Merlin survive to see another day, or be able to live with the consequences?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin**

* * *

Pain.

It was all he felt as he drifted back to the world of the conscious. A black sea of suffering that he was drowning in. Everything hurt.

He didn't want to wake, wanted nothing more then to sleep and escape the fire that burned his body, but he knew that he couldn't. He needed to wake, it was important, why he wasn't sure, but he knew that he had to.

Forcing himself further into consciousness, he gasped against the agony. What had happened? Why did he feel like this? Suddenly vivid flashes entered his mind, a jumbled mass of confusion.

He was running, running through the forest as fast as his legs would allow him. Panic.

Something was chasing him. Something terrible. People were shouting, red and grey people.

There was urgency in their voices.

It was angry. Large fangs, sharp claws. It was angry at him.

"Merlin."

A voice broke into his muddled thoughts shattering them, and he became focused on it, images forgotten.

"Merlin?"

The word sounded familiar, as did the voice. Where had he heard it before?

"Merlin, you must wake up."

Wake up? He really didn't want to, but he supposed he had to.

Once again he forced himself awake. More pain.

"Merlin."

His name. He remembered now, that was his name, and that voice.

A groan escaped his lips as he slowly opened his eyes to a world of blurred colors. Then a silhouette appeared above him and he stared at it, trying to make out who it was. He knew that shape.

He was lying on his stomach he realized, on something soft and comfortable- or at least that was what it felt like.

"Merlin, can you hear me?"

He focused back on the figure above him and slowly watched as they materialized into a recognizable face of an older man. Once he looked into those eyes he remembered who he was.

_Gaius? _

But the word did not pass his lips. He frowned at that, as his eyelids suddenly grew heavy. Unable to hold them open, he closed them for a brief moment.

_Just a quick moment_, he thought, _then I will open them again._

But as soon as he shut them, he mind slipped back into the depths of unconsciousness, something- he last thought- he was grateful for.

* * *

"How is he?" A concerned voice quietly asked from behind.

Gaius looked up from where he sat next to the young warlock, to see Prince Arthur standing in the doorway of their small apartment.

"Sire, I did not hear you enter." Gaius stood facing the man.

"How is he?" The Prince repeated.

"Not well Sire. I fear that I am not able to save him," Gaius answered truthfully, his heart aching at the thought.

"Are you certain nothing can be done?" Arthur questioned his eyes not leaving his dying manservant.

Gaius noted the sad look in Arthur's gaze and realized that the young Prince had developed as bond with the warlock.

"No Sire. Though the wounds on his back will heal over time, I'm afraid that the gash in his leg is to long and deep to be mended. Infection is certain and he will die from it." Gaius spoke sadly, having trouble coming to terms with the truth himself.

Arthur stepped forward until he stood only a meter away from where Merlin lay. "It was my fault," he murmured. "I dragged him into a situation which he was untrained to handle. He wasn't a knight Gaius, he should not have been there."

"You're not to blame Sire."

"He saved our lives you know, he somehow got that thing to chase him, but he could not out run it," Arthur continued.

"He always did care for others more then himself," commented Gaius.

Arthur turned his gaze on physician. "Are you absolutely certain he can not be saved?"

"As I have stated Sire, the gash on his leg is to severe," Gaius said. Then a story that an old colleague of his once told him came to mind. It was a long shot that could result in the same fate for the boy, or a life much limited if he survived. But right now Gaius just couldn't lose him, not like this. "There is perhaps a way, Sire," Gaius said before he could stop himself.

Hope could be seen in Arthur's eyes at these words. "How? You just said that there wasn't."

Apart of Gaius suddenly wished he hadn't opened his mouth. The Prince would no doubt order him to save Merlin, but Merlin may not want to be saved with what would result.

Gaius swallow, "I'm afraid that there is only one option, to remove his leg so that the infection will not kill him."

"Is that even possible? Won't cutting off his leg kill him anyway?" Arthur exclaimed.

"An old physician of mine once preform such a task and it was successful, but I will need some very rare, very expensive herbs."

"Whatever you need you will have," promised Arthur.

"So you wish for me to preform the task and remove his leg?" Gaius again was torn between saving Merlin and just letting him go.

"Yes whatever it takes." Arthur regarded his manservant again.

"You do realize that if this is done and he survives, his life will be severely limited."

"Just save him Gaius."

* * *

Merlin sat on his bed in his room, resting against a stack of soft pillows that he was sure belonged to Arthur. He stared at his lone foot that stuck out from under the blankets, still not believing what Gaius had done to him, what Arthur had ordered Gaius to do.

What right did they have choosing such a fate for him?

He was angry. Angry at them, angry at the beast, but most of all angry at himself for not being faster. And now he was crippled for the rest of his life.

How was he going to protect Arthur? He couldn't even get out of bed without falling over. And his duties? Uther would never allow a one legged man as a servant, especially not to Arthur.

Life had taken a chaotic turn and he wasn't sure he would be able to cope with it.

Suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to find the Prince standing in the doorway.

"Sire," Merlin greeted automatically.

"There is no need for formalities Merlin," Arthur answered entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, for someone who had his leg cut off," retorted Merlin, not quite in the mood for visitors.

"Well look on the bright side, at least your still alive," Arthur smiled clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Merlin murmured unimpressed, not sure if he was ready to believe it was a good thing.

An awkward silence fell across the room, neither knowing what to say next. Then Merlin spoke again.

"So, what is the name of your new servant?"

"Haven't found one yet," Arthur replied. "No one seems to polish armor like you do."

Merlin was a little moved by that statement, but Arthur was delusional if he thought that Merlin would ever return to work. "Well I suppose your father will assign someone soon enough," he commented.

"Yeah." Now it was Arthur's turn to sound unexcited.

Both man looked away from the others gaze, unhappy that they would see less of each other, knowing that the lifestyle they once had together was over.

Arthur suddenly cleared his throat. "I had better get going, the knights are expecting me to train with them today."

"You better go then," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded turning to leave, but before he walked though the door he glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh and don't think you're going to get it easy because you have one leg. As soon as Gaius tells me you're fit for duty, my armor will need a good polish, and my room is a terrible mess."

"Of course Sire, can't wait." Merlin couldn't help but smile.

Arthur returned the smile, then left.

After a moment Merlin returned his gaze to his single leg, his mood a little better.

Maybe there was a magic spell on how to grow another leg?

**_The End_**

* * *

**Thank you to all that read this and to those of you who reviewed.**

**This is my first Merlin fic. **

**The idea came to me from a dream I had about Merlin being beat up by a monster.**

**Sorry it's short and choppy. I may or may not write another story for this plot line, but if anyone would like to continue it they are welcomed to. All I ask is that you let me know and if you reference my work just mention me and my story. Thank you :)**


End file.
